


Que me amat, amet et canem meum

by Grumpy_Grizzly



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, I'm bad at tags, fluff ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/pseuds/Grumpy_Grizzly
Summary: Who loves me will love my dog also.(St Bernard) 
Holly gets a dog. Things happen (it's often the case in a story, that's quite surprising).





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ **Prologue - Bad Omen** _

 

The room was very dark and rather bleak. The only occupant in it was a dirty-looking man of an undefined age, half-hidden by the surrounding darkness. He was in a very weird mood, sometimes talking to himself in a very detached and logical manner, sometimes casting very creepy smiles at a wall that was covered in barely visible pictures. The obscurity did not seem to bother him at all and after one last look towards the wall, he slowly got outside of the room.

“I’ll get you, bitch.”

He closed and locked the door before setting a cupboard back in front of it, hiding its existence. His smile had nothing friendly in it, it was so much closer to a predatory smile.

“Soon.”

 

* * *

 

_**Chapter One - A** **New Friend / A Bothersome Creature** (depending on whose opinion you asked for)_

 

“She looks weak.” This was said in a very detached and judgemental tone by a police officer that had a mildly bored look on her face.

“Oh come on, Gail, she’s so cute! Look at her!” Holly was holding a small white fluffy puppy in her arms. She was very excited about the small dog and trying to convey that energy to her grumpy blond girlfriend.

“Holly, this is not a guard dog, it’s barely a toy plush ! I thought you said you wanted to feel safe, how is this..” She pointed at the fluff ball. “helping?”

The puppy yelped and Holly let it down where it happily bumped around her legs before running towards its bowl of water and started drinking noisily.

“It’s a Great Pyrennees, Gail. She’ll most likely weigh over thirty kilos once she’s all grown up. She’s going to be a big dog someday. And I never said anything about a guard dog, I just wanted a dog. Besides, I live in a guarded residence and I happen to know a “few” cops. So yes, I chose a breed that is known to be gentle and affectionate, not an inbred overly aggressive dog.”

“Why do you always keep saying all those words?” Gail went to kiss her doctor but the annoying puppy chose that instant to come between their legs and start almost barking at the blond officer who stared at it from all her height, trying to scold it with her looks.

“Ada, NO!” Holly reprimanded the pup, while Gail huffed looking mildly annoyed.

“What kind of name is Ada? Also, is your dog actually trying to keep me from getting close to you? I will not be pushed around by a tiny ball of fur!”

“She just needs to learn who’s family. I’ll be taking her to dog training when she’s just a bit older. Also, Ada is a very good name. I’ll have you know it’s the name of the first computer programmer, Ada Lovelace, a famous mathematician.”

“It’s a dog! You know she’ll never learn to type, right?” The blond police officer had a teasing smirk. As if sensing someone was making fun of her, the white fluffy dog yelped to get some attention. “Yes, I am mocking you, silly mop. You are not the future Turing of this world.”

“Can I offer you a drink, to help you refrain from insulting my dog?” Holly tried to look offended, but failed to hide her amusement.

“A beer would indeed be nice. And I can promise you I won’t insult the mop while I’m drinking.” She paused an instant before adding. “I wouldn’t want to spill the beer.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, I’ll be right back with drinks”. Holly moved to the kitchen and when she was no longer in sighting range, the puppy came clumsily closer to Gail, yelping softly as if lost.

“Come on, fluffy mop, she is barely gone one second and you crawl towards me? What kind of dog behaviour is that?”

Ada was trying hard to climb up Gail’s legs, and failing miserably, which was amusing her a lot. She looked around to check that Holly was still gone before getting down on her knees and actually petting the puppy that was very happy of the attention.

When Holly came back to the living room with two beers, she was about to ask Gail some question but forgot about it the moment she saw her usually snarky girlfriend completely engrossed in petting Ada. She stopped dead in her tracks, wanting to enjoy the lovely picture as long as she could.

Sadly, while Gail had not heard her, Ada, being the dog that she was, jumped up and ran towards her almost in an instant and the blond woman followed right after. Holly could swear she heard something like ‘treacherous mop’ but it was so low, she let it slide.

“Here’s your beer, dear.”

“Thanks. I hope it doesn’t change our plans for tonight, though. I was kind of looking forward to slacking off and eating pizza.”

“No, I walked the dog before you arrived, and the pizzas are on their way.”

“Great.” Letting herself ‘fall’ on the couch, she patted the couch beside her, motioning for Holly to join her but the doctor was beaten to the spot by a white ball of fur running and jumping to sit beside Gail. “Hey mop-pet, I wasn’t talking to you!” She started moving to push the pup but Holly sat on Gail’s lap, actually amused at her dog’s behaviour.

“I think she just adopted you, Gail.” As soon as the doctor was on Gail’s lap, Ada tried to get some love and attention from both of them.

“I thought the humans were usually the ones to do the “adopting an animal” thing.”

“Shut up and find a movie to watch, sweetie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit longer than I thought (and longer than the first chapter, too).  
> I hope you'll enjoy the read!

_**Chapter Two - You’ve got mail!**_

It was still dark outside this early in the morning but the 15th division was already bustling with activity. Police officers never rested for long before something came up. Sergeant Shaw was about to start the morning briefing in front of a crowded room when Gail Peck joined in, barely out of breath.

“Just in time, Peck.” The sergeant looked at her like he was going to comment on that, but seemed to decide against it and started his briefing.  
“Look sharp, 15th. Today should be a quiet day.” The sergeant proceeded to give out patrol car assignments and details for the day. “For those of you on traffic detail, be careful tonight as there is a hockey match in town, traffic might get hectic. Serve, protect and don’t screw up!”

At the usual sign that the briefing had come to an end, everybody started to move out of the parade room and Gail was approached by Chris and Dov before she could get out.

“Hey Peck! We didn’t see you yesterday for Halo night! Where have you been?”  
“None of your business, Diaz!”  
“Aaaaaaaand the Ice Queen is back!” Gail refrained from punching Diaz by clenching her fists, a gesture he did not seem to notice. Epstein on the other hand had seen it and decided to avoid any bloodshed in the precinct, as he was sure they’d get hell from the sergeant if that happened.  
“Come on Chris, you’re on patrol with McNally today, isn’t she going to be waiting for you in the squad car already?”  
“Yes, Diaz, listen to the nerd. I’m off for desk duty anyway."

Desk duty was quite boring as it consisted of a lot of paperwork but it was infinitely better than having to listen to Diaz any longer. Plus the previous day had seen a lot of mail to be taken care of and there was still a lot to sort out in the annoying new security measures that had been set up after the fake bomb packages of last year, so maybe Gail would have to help whoever was going to take care of the mail instead of just filling stupid papers. Diaz left quickly after Dov’s comment and for a moment Gail thought her morning would be just quiet boredom, but no, Dov had to follow her, commenting on Diaz’s jerk attitude and making small talk. Price’s bubbly and over excited attitude had apparently contaminated the other officer and Gail had the nightmarish image of the whole precinct with this kind of energy. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the picture and she barely repressed a sigh as they moved toward their desks and she saw the pile of paperwork. This was going to be a long day.

She had just sat down when Oliver came up to her desk, apparently in a hurry.  
“Peck, Epstein, we’re getting behind on mail screening and the officer in charge is still not there. You’re both going to the mail room and getting more work done ASAP.”  


At first happy about not doing paperwork anymore for the day, Gail suddenly realised mail screening meant silly rules to obey because some crazy dude might think it a good idea to send flour in a letter to the cops. It also meant no coffee in the room, and staying with the same person (at least it was not Diaz) for the whole morning or even day. She stood up and sighed audibly.  
“Come on, Epstein, let’s get this mail moving.”

***

When they entered the room, they activated the new, state-of-the-art air analyser. They had been given the tour when the department had made the purchase and every officer was required to know the procedure. It was tedious but ensured their safety. After the few scares of last year nobody complained about it at all. It had been installed over two months ago and so far, they had only had once a scare and it was a dud.

Epstein put gloves on, and handed Gail gloves and a mask before taking a mask for himself too. She took it with excessive sighing, conveying all her annoyance at the procedure, and put the gloves and mask on.

Once they were equipped, they started passing every parcel in the ‘received’ batch through the x-ray scanner, then the few packages that were big enough went through the optical scanner. They spent the first hour working silently, to Gail’s pleasant surprise. She had almost forgotten Dov could be quite good at working silently. Even more astonishing, she ended up being the one breaking the comfortable silence.

“This is almost as annoying as filing paperwork.”  
It took some time for Dov to register the question, and answer, time during which he was holding a package over the optical scanner looking dumbfounded.  
“Lost your tongue, Epstein?”  
The officer seemed to come back to his senses.  
“I think paperwork is a lot worse. Plus we get to sift through the mail of the whole precinct and sometimes there’s funny mail!”

Gail made a mental note to tell Holly to never send her anything personal through the precinct’s mail and decided to scold her colleague for his indiscretion.

“It’s mostly a lot of bullshit. And you’re not supposed to read people’s letters, just check for threats and shit.”  
Dov scanned his package, then Gail scanned the last parcel in the room.  
“We’re done with the big ones, now let’s get it over with the letters. No peeking, Epstein!”  
This time, Dov was the one to sigh audibly. He got through a bunch of letters, sorting them and sifting through them to check for anything. Then he put them on the “cleared” shelf and took a new batch of letters.

“That’d be so boring, though, Gail, don’t you think?” Gail was about to retort when Dov went on. “Anyway, did you have fun at the doctor’s place yesterday evening?” Epstein was not really good at deflecting criticism or questions but he figured asking about Gail’s private life was sure to have her all riled up and lashing at him, hopefully forgetting about the private mail reading part of their conversation. He wasn’t wrong.  
“Shut up, loser. My private life is none of your business. You sound like Diaz!” She punched him in the shoulder before taking a new letter stack and checking them. A few of them had the same weird envelope and she put them aside before finishing the stack.  
“These look weird, let’s get them through the x-ray again, just for safety.”  
Dov took the letters Gail pointed at and whistled when he got them through the scanner.  
“They have some powder inside, we better seal them.” He did as he was saying and wrote a report on the letters to ask for analysis in a safe environment.  
Gail frowned.  
“Damned, Epstein, that’s annoying, it means we have to go through a thorough screening after this shift to make sure we don’t carry anything. That means being late for lunch, and I don’t like being late for lunch.”  
“Looks like we picked the wrong time to sort the mail, eh?”

***

At least she had not missed lunch entirely, mostly because Holly had waited for her to come out of the precinct before going. They had stopped at Holly’s to check on Ada, who had whined and jumped around them in excitment as Holly put her leash on. They had then walked to a terrace where they had bought food (a cheeseburger for Gail and a salad for Holly), sitting down by a table to eat.

“Ada, sit.” The puppy had been moving excitedly from Holly to Gail, twisting her leash around the table, which ended up being stuck.  
“Come on, Holly, she’s too young. Plus it’s funny to watch her struggle.” The dog was trying to convey her need for help with small yelps directed towards the two women. “Don’t you look silly, mop!”  
Holly let her fork down on the table, and untangled the poor ball of fur.  
“You should be ashamed of yourself, mocking a helpless puppy.”  
“Well, that puppy had a far better morning than I did. Checking the mail sure is annoying. We had a few weird letters that ended up being sent for analysis. Some idiot probably found out it would be fun to send us flour in an envelope.”

Holly stared at Gail for a moment, trying to get rid of the anxiety coming from knowing she had been exposed to potentially deadly powder. Well, of course, being a police officer entailed exposure to risks and she had known that, but that didn’t keep her from worrying every now and then. She shook the feeling off for now.

“When will you know if there was anything?”  
“No idea, whenever the nerds are done with their science stuff.” Gail breathed out, pushing Ada who had chosen that moment to try to climb on her knees. “Ow! You’re a dog, silly mop. Dogs don’t sit on laps.” She started scratching the pup’s ears in an absent-minded manner. “Anyway, I can’t wait for the lab to send the letters back so that we can find out who the jerk is, and arrest him.”  
Holly smiled at her girlfriend. Gail “I don’t like animals” was currently petting a fluffy dog. 

“Nothing tells you a man did this. Could be a woman.”  
“Could be, yeah. But most likely it’ll be an annoying white dude so convinced that we are corrupt cops or some crappy excuse of the sort.”  
“Well, good thing you’re going to stop whoever did this then!” Holly looked at her phone, then let out a deep sigh.  
“What’s it, lunch-box? Is it already time?” Gail was disappointed, but after checking her own phone, she knew they both had work to go back to.  
“Don’t call me lunch-box, officer!” Holly couldn’t keep her voice angry enough to be believable in her mock anger, and ended up laughing softly, a sound that was music to Gail’s ears. “And yes, there’s barely enough time to drop Ada home and go back to work.”  
“Let’s go then, doctor Stewart.” Gail had stressed the title, a huge grin plastered across her face. “We wouldn’t want your amazing owner to be late for her next patient, would we now, Mop?” She added, taking Ada’s leash to walk her back home. Without waiting to check if Holly was following, she whispered to the dog. “Don’t tell Holly, but her patients can wait, after all, they’re already dead. I’m not sure if she knows, though, let’s keep this a secret between you and me, Mop!”

The walk back to Holly’s passed far too quickly to their liking, and leaving the house meant hearing Ada’s small whiny yelps.  
Just before they went their separate ways, Holly took Gail’s hand, brought her closer to kiss her, before asking softly.

“Do I get to see you tonight?”  
“Depends, will Ada be there tonight?” Gail had a mischievous smile on her face.  
“Well, of course, I’m not going to kick her out of the house like that!”  
“Good then, I’m coming to check on the mop’s well-being!”  
Holly feigned to feel insulted and pushed Gail slightly back.  
“Are you implying you’re only coming for the dog? Because I might consider calling Lisa to watch a movie tonight, you know!”  
Gail laughed and winked at Holly.  
“Go to work, doctor! I’ll see you tonight and I’m bringing food!”

***

An innocent bystander might have considered the exchange and the way the two women parted as heart warming, and Gail might have frowned at someone even just implying that. But the current bystander was far from innocent, and his smile had nothing to do with the shared love before his eyes and everything to do with having found a target. It was a scary smile worn by a shady person in a inconspicuous car parked by the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it.  
> The rest will follow :)  
> Thanks to [ Ambrose ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose) for the beta-reading and comments on my work. Many sillies were avoided thanks to her careful eye. (Bears speak weird English)


End file.
